Vinculo etereo
by Zelinktotal99
Summary: Link decide llevar a Zelda a cenar al restaurante mas hermoso de la ciudad, en donde espera poder confesarle sus sentimientos a su amiga de la infancia. Pero se llevara un buen chasco cuando vea que su camarero es el ex novio de Zelda. ¿Podra avanzar en su relación con la joven? ¿Sera ella capaz de aguantar los acosos de su celoso e insistente ex? (Super One-Shot)


**Muy buenas a todos^^ Despues de estar ausente un buen tiempo por... examenes, calores del verano, etc... vuelvo con este SUPER one-shot, nacido de una idea simple que he decidido transformar para crear un arma que destruira el mundo y... ah no, que eso es otra cosa... olvidad lo dicho xD**

**En realidad, este fic lo escribí como respuesta al desafio de mi amiga Aqua. Así que, espero que les guste, y sin más demora porque si no escribo aquí una historia nueva entera, os dejo con la historia:**

**(Los personajes de Link y Zelda, y el mundo de Hyrule pertenecen a NINTENDO, no son mios, lo demas si)**

* * *

El reloj dio silenciosamente las diez de la noche. Todo estaba oscuro en el parque, salvo por las débiles luces que iluminaban cálidamente el lugar. No soplaba el viento, no había gente alrededor, no sentía más que su propio corazón latir. Este ambiente generaba en Link una calma agradable… y unas ganas de mear tremendas.

-¡Diosas! Otra vez no… -los nervios devoraban su cuerpo, haciéndole ir al baño cada dos minutos. Un poco más y se quedaría seco interiormente. Y todo por culpa de su poca experiencia en estos temas…

Pero, después de pasarse horas, literalmente, pensando que ponerse, que decir, y demás, se había armado de valor. Ahora estaba allí, en ese silencioso parque, esperando a la chica, no, a la mujer de sus sueños, para pasar una tranquila noche en el mejor restaurante de todo Hyrule, la ciudad donde vivían. Y cada minuto que pasaba era una gota más de desespero en su vaso medio lleno. No sabía que hacer. Solo podía pensar en ella.

Zelda.

Un nombre tan hermoso como su alma y su corazón. Por no decir su cuerpo también…

Pero en la noche de hoy, tenía que ser valiente como nunca. Link conocía a Zelda desde hace diez años. Sí, eran amigos de la infancia, más o menos. Durante su vida, han tenido varios roces, peleas, discusiones… aunque al final, lo han arreglado. Después de todo, la acumulación de rencor no es buena, menos si sabes que quieres estar con esa persona.

Y ahora, Link se veía en un aprieto. Hacía dos meses que Zelda había cortado con Alex, su anterior novio, y la pobre estaba destrozada. Ese chico no solo la había engañado con otra, sino que encima intento volver con ella después de que le pillara. Tal fue la ira que invadió a Link en ese instante, que sin más espetó a Zelda que pasara de él. Pero solo sirvió para recordarle a la chica sus momentos con Alex, que durante casi un año había querido más que a nada. Así que Link, ya desesperado y sin saber que hacer para animarla, la invitó a cenar.

Extrañamente, Zelda se había mostrado muy interesada en la idea, y le regaló una hermosa sonrisa ante la invitación. Por un momento, Link creyó que tendría posibilidades esa noche. Creyó… hasta recordar que no podría. Eso sería como aprovecharse del momento de debilidad de su amiga. A sus ya diecisiete años, como ella dicho sea de paso, debía saber controlar sus emociones e instintos. Lo único importante era olvidar esas ganas de confesarse a la joven y hacer que ella se divirtiera.

Ese era el motivo de esta cita, nada más. ¿Era una cita…? Más bien, sonaba a cena romántica. ¿Lo vería Zelda así? ¿Y si… se alegró porque pensó en que sería eso?

-¡Que no! –Link se odiaba a si mismo solo con pensar en ello.

Cerró los ojos, intentando despejar su mente. Lo estaba consiguiendo, pero un sonido lo alteró.

Volvió a abrirlos, y vislumbro, en la penumbra del parque, la grácil silueta de una mujer, fácilmente comparable con la de un ángel. Pelo rubio suave, muy largo, curvas armoniosas, figura esbelta, piernas largas y atléticas… No había que destacar mucho de ella para reconocerla. Lo que si llamaba la atención era su rostro. Tan bello que enamoraría a cualquier hombre. Tan pálido que iluminaría la más absoluta oscuridad. Y tan profundo, que sus ojos aguamarina te harían perderte en un mar de sueños.

Es imposible no fijarte en Zelda. Lo que si es difícil es ver más allá de su hermosura.

"Yo la entiendo porque hace mucho que la conozco, pero el resto de la gente piensa de manera muy diferente. Los hombres, que es una princesa hermosa, un trofeo que ganar. Las mujeres, que es una rubia estúpida y creída, que tiene a todos los chicos a sus pies y que se pasa horas leyendo como si nadie ni nada en el mundo le importara"

Y Link, francamente, odiaba ambas opiniones. Nadie sabe como es Zelda en realidad, pero no les culpaba, porque no merecían saberlo.

En cierto modo, a Link le sonaba muy agradable que solo él, y quizás la madre de Zelda, supieran como era de verdad ella. Era su secreto, uno que por el bien social de su amiga no debía ser guardado, pero que aún así permanecía escondido.

Por fin, la joven llegó hasta donde se encontraba su amigo rubio esperándola. Vestía un simple vestido de una pieza, de color blanco amarillento, con algunas cintas atadas al extremo inferior, justo a la altura de su tobillo. No tenía mangas, por lo que sus brazos blancos como la nieve resaltaban en su lucida figura. El pelo lo llevaba suelto, con unos pocos mechones rebeldes cayendo por su rostro. En la muñeca derecha llevaba una pulsera que Link le había regalado por su decimoquinto cumpleaños. Tenía algunas piedras preciosas diminutas, azules marinas, que acababan en una gema un poco más grande con el símbolo de la Trifuerza grabado en su interior. Y por último, de calzado llevaba unas sandalias sencillas de fiesta, sin tacones, dándole a ella misma un toque de naturalidad. En resumen, estaba hermosa a más no poder.

-Discúlpame –dijo Zelda jadeante- he tardado mucho, lo siento. Es que no encontraba mi pulsera, y no quería que me vieras sin ella…

-¿Y… y eso por que? –preguntó Link turbado-. Con ella o sin ella, te ves preciosa igualmente…

-Ah –la joven se sonrojó, pues no acostumbraba a los cumplidos de su amigo- tú tampoco estás nada mal. De hecho, es la primera vez que te veo con traje elegante –sonrió.

-¿Elegante? ¿Es una broma? Apenas he podido conseguir nada mejor…

Y era verdad.

Aunque Link le había suplicado a su hermano que le prestara un traje de gala, este se negó en rotundo. En fin, que el pobre chico tuvo que ingeniárselas para conseguir unos vaqueros oscuros y una camisa blanca, con una chaqueta negra, intentando parecer que era un esmoquin. Claro que no fue muy efectivo.

-No hombre. Así me gustas. Estás como más… natural –acertó al fin, buscando la palabra correcta.

-Tú también. Se nota que no eres de esas chicas que se maquillan, pintan las uñas, y todo eso. Prefiero verte tal y como eres, y no con una máscara.

Link supo que se acercaba al límite que tenía permitido, y enseguida rompió el contacto visual que los unía, antes de que Zelda respondiera.

-Bueno, ya que estamos, vámonos a cenar. Tengo hambre.

-Siempre tienes hambre, chiquitín –le reprendió Zelda, agitando su pelo enmarañado.

-¡Es tu culpa, por llegar tan tarde! Y no me toques el pelo, pequeña monstruo.

-¿Quieres pelea, chiquitín? –dijo desafiante. Volvieron a mirarse, a conectar sus miradas azuladas, y a deleitarse en su mutuo mar privado.

Link mantuvo la calma. Quería divertirse con Zelda esa noche, pero si se relajaba demasiado acabaría por fastidiarla. Respiro hondo, recordando que con las mujeres hay que tener mucha paciencia, pues pueden ser muy provocativas. El truco está en pensar en Pokemon, y todos los pensamientos lujuriosos se esfuman para dar paso a plantearte el como pasarte la Liga Pokemon con un Magikarp al nivel 100. Por cierto, es un buen desafío, algún día lo probaría.

-No –negó en rotundo- hoy quiero que nos lo pasemos bien, pero preferiría acabar ilesos, si no te importa.

-Vale. Y… Link… -ya se habían puesto a caminar para salir del parque cuando Zelda le llamó-. Muchas gracias. Sé que haces todo esto porque quieres que olvide lo de Alex, así que…

-Pues sabes muy mal, Zelda, y eso que tú eres la lista –cortó el rubio-. Yo no lo hago para que te olvides de ese tío, sino para que te animes. Sé que no puedes olvidarlo, pero al menos, quiero volver a ver tu sonrisa sincera y alegre. Y además, ¿Acaso necesito algún motivo para que yo, tu amigo de la infancia, quiera llevarte a cenar?

-Bueno, en realidad, esta vez sí. No es normal que me invites a ir al Radiant Palace, el restaurante más caro, lujoso y hermoso de toda la ciudad, y posiblemente de todo el país.

-Mira, es mi dinero, y lo utilizo como me da la gana. Así que, por favor, no más pegas, solo vamos a pasar un buen rato juntos y ya está, ¿vale?

Zelda quedó un poco sorprendida por las palabras de su amigo, pero recobró la compostura e hizo aparecer una sonrisa picarona. Cuando Link la miró interrogante, esta añadió:

-Eso de "pasar un buen rato juntos", estando de noche, a solas y con ropa elegante suena un poco bastante mal, ¿no crees?

-Eres una… ¡eres una malpensada! ¡Pervertida! ¡¿Qué demonios es lo que se te pasa por la cabeza?!

-Admite que da gracia la idea –dijo riéndose.

-¡No! Yo nunca… te haría algo así…

-¿Nunca? –Link negó con la cabeza, mirando hacia el suelo-. Pues…

Zelda retomó la marcha, pasando al lado de él, pero a Link le pareció oír un "…es una pena". Quizás sería imaginación suya, o por causa del inesperado viento que ahora hacía. El caso era que no podía haber escuchado eso.

Por boca de ella, sabía que aún era virgen. En ningún momento permitió que Alex le arrebatara su pureza, aunque desconocía el motivo. Lo que sí tenía claro era que, para su desgracia, ella nunca sería suya. Por eso, velaría por su felicidad, hasta el fin de los días.

* * *

Se colocó adecuadamente el esmoquin, listo para empezar a dar servicio a sus clientes. Claro que, en teoría, no tendría que ser él quien lo debería hacer. Caminando por los iluminados pasillos dorados del Radiant Palace, pensaba en cuan duro era el esfuerzo que se aplicaba a si mismo. El mero hecho de estar allí ya le sorprendía.

-Alex –la voz del jefe detuvo su marcha- estabas aquí, que bien. Pronto vamos a empezar a recibir nuevos clientes que reservaron ya plaza, así que nos gustaría que te incorporaras cuanto antes. ¿Puede ser?

-Por supuesto, señor –respondió el pelirrojo-. Para algo he venido.

-Ah, no sabes lo contento que estoy. Mira que sustituir a tu amigo en su puesto de trabajo por esta noche, eso si que es caridad. Me alegra ver que hay jóvenes como tú. Y aunque solo estés de sustituto, recibirás una buena paga si veo que te comportas bien. ¡Esfuérzate, muchacho!

-Sí, señor –hizo una ligera reverencia antes de ver al hombre bonachón desaparecer del pasillo.

Por lo visto, solo por estar allí, ya ganaba varios puntos. Sin embargo, a él le molestaba un poco el tener que sustituir a Shad, su mejor amigo, solo porque tenía una cita muy importante con su novia Ashei. Después de que Shad le rogara, Alex había accedido, pero con mucho pesar. Últimamente no estaba para bromas. También tenía planes nocturnos de fin de semana, como todos los jóvenes, y por hacerle el favor a Shad, se vio obligado a anularlos.

Para más INRI, no encontraba la manera de arreglar las cosas con su ex-novia, Zelda. La llamaba, la enviaba mensajes, cartas, incluso regalos, pero esta no respondía ni una sola vez. Bueno, quizás una, cuando le mando por correo un paquete con manzanas podridas en su interior, que apestaban, y con una tarjeta que decía "para que veas lo que eres en realidad, cerdo". Estaba apañado…

-Por esta noche, debo intentar pensar con optimismo. Ahora estoy trabajando, y no es cualquier trabajo. Este lugar es muy importante, así que no debo desconcentrarme de mis tareas. Y cuando reciba la paga… ¡Podré comprarme lo que quiera! He oído, por boca de Shad, que aquí pagan muy bien. Seguro que con ese dinero, conseguir un anillo de diamantes para mi Zelda no será nada complicado. Y en cuanto caiga a mis brazos…

¡Stop! Ya había fantaseado mucho en voz alta. Se recordaba a si mismo "trabajo, trabajo" e intentaba apartar de su mente a la hermosa rubia que le había encandilado. De todas formas, no tardaría en recuperarla.

-¡Alex, te toca!

El joven pelirrojo fue hasta su compañero, que le dio las instrucciones de su tarea. Consistía en colocarse en la puerta, y esperar a que llegara una pareja. Él apuntaría su nombre y les llevaría hasta la mesa que ellos eligieran. A partir de ahí, él sería su camarero particular durante su estancia en el salón. Se veía bastante fácil.

-Bien, y recuerda, debes ser lo más respetuoso posible con los clientes, sean quienes sean. Dales lo que quieras, pero siempre anótalo en la cuenta. No creo que tengas muchos problemas. Ah, y prohibido lanzar miradas seductoras de jovencito, ¿entendido?

-Vale, lo pillo –Alex suspiró. Esa noche no podría ligar entonces. Bueno, más que ligar, solo eran "rollos" cortos, para ir preparando el terreno hasta que llegara Zelda.

-Pues me voy, que te vaya bien. –Su compañero se despidió, dejándole en el recibidor.

Ahora solo tenía que esperar a los siguientes clientes. Pero pasados diez minutos sin que apareciera nadie, Alex empezó a distraerse, mirando el amplio salón comedor del Radiant Palace. Y hacia honor a su nombre.

El suelo estaba hecho de baldosas blancas y negras, en rombo, y cubierto por una moqueta roja en varias zonas cercanas a las mesas. Las paredes eran color dorado brillante, con columnas y arcos del mismo tono. En el lado norte, había unas enormes ventanas, con preciosas cortinas de cuero rojo a los lados, que dejaban ver casi toda la ciudad, y por encima, el cielo estrellado de aquella perfecta noche. En resumen, ese lugar era radiante, y por aclarar, un palacio de la antigüedad, reconstruido ahora para salones de boda o restaurantes lujosos.

"Si pudiera traer a Zelda aquí, seguro que la enamoraría" pensó Alex. Aunque primero tendría que convencerla de que fuera con él, cosa no fácil actualmente. En ese instante de fantaseo, llegaron dos clientes.

La mirada castaña de Alex se posó inmediatamente en la pareja que tendría que recibir y servir. De esa noche dependía su recompensa, y tenía que esforzarse, o al menos eso tenía fijo. Por fin, los dos nuevos clientes llegaron a la puerta de entrada, y pasaron al recinto.

Alex inclinó la cabeza a modo de respeto y cortesía, todavía sin mirarles.

-Buenas noches, caballero y dama. Bienvenidos al Radiant Palace. Me llamo Alex, y seré su camarero personal durante esta velada, estando a su completa disposición. No duden en pedirme lo que sea cuando sea. Ahora, por favor, díganme sus nombres y les acompañaré hasta su mesa.

Cuando terminó de decir el saludo típico de allí, levanto la cabeza, listo para realizar su labor. Más orgulloso no podía estar de habérselo aprendido de memoria esa misma tarde. Pero en cuanto miró a los ojos a sus clientes, se quedó de piedra, en especial al ver quien era la joven.

-¡¿Zelda?! –la reconocería en cualquier parte. Ese cabello rubio y esos ojos azules nunca se olvidaban.

-Alex… -en el tono de voz de la joven hubo de todo menos alegría y cualquier buen sentimiento. Al contrario, se le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Menuda coincidencia, Zelda. Es un placer volver a verte, y…

Mientras Alex seguía hablando, la joven no podía más que mirar al suelo, aún sin salir del shock. En sus ojos azulados se reflejaba mayor nerviosismo que el que demostraba su barbilla temblorosa. Ya sin saber que hacer, prefirió morderse el labio con angustia. Solo un gesto la devolvió a la realidad: el cálido y añorado tacto de una suave mano. La de Link.

El muchacho veía su estado, y quería reconfortarla, pero él tampoco entendía mucho. ¿Qué demonios hacía ese imbécil **aquí **justo esta misma noche?

-Mira me estoy esforzando mucho para poder comprarte un regalo y que me perdones, espero que lo aprecies cariño. Ven, te acompañaré hasta tu mesa, y ya me dirás que quieres tomar. Por cierto, estás preciosa.

Alex pasó un brazo por su hombro, mientras la intentaba conducir a su asiento. Fue entonces cuando todos los sentidos de Link se activaron. Zelda le dio un apretón suplicante, y en su mirada estaban apareciendo unas diminutas lágrimas de pánico, que a duras penas conseguía contener. A Link le hirvió la sangre. No solo porque el imbécil estaba haciendo sufrir a su querida amiga, sino también porque la intentaba acaparar. "¡Eso si que no! Esta noche… ella es mía, solo esta noche…" pensó decidido.

-Disculpa –Link se escabulló entre Zelda y Alex, separándolos- no sé si te habrás dado cuenta, pero viene acompañada.

-¿Eh? –Alex reparó, por primera vez, en la presencia del muchacho rubio, y aún más le llamó la atención que su mano y la de su querida Zelda estuvieran entrelazadas-. ¿Y tú quien eres? –preguntó malhumorado.

-Me llamo Link, y como ya he dicho, soy su acompañante, así que te agradecería que no la molestaras. Limítate a cumplir tu función de camarero y no te tomes excesivas confianzas, o se lo reportaré a tu superior.

-Que chulito el chaval… Escucha, esta chica es **mi **novia, y aunque desconozco los motivos por los que está aquí contigo, eres **tú** quien no debería acercarse a ella.

"Está aquí para olvidarse de ti, pedazo de mendrugo retrasado" –quiso gritar Link. Se reprimió por el simple hecho de estar en un salón espacioso y tranquilo, donde llamaría demasiado la atención. Entonces reparó en que Zelda aún seguía mordiéndose el labio, así que pasó un dedo por su rostro y se los separó.

-No te vayas a hacer sangre, que luego la comida sabe muy mal –le advirtió con voz cariñosa.

-A no ser que sea una vampira –dijo ella con una sonrisa- gracias por recordármelo.

-¡Pero bueno! Zelda, ¿me estás siendo infiel? –Ahora era a Alex a quien le hervía la sangre-. Ya te lo he dicho mocoso, aléjate de mi chica…

-¡No lo soy –gritó Zelda- no lo soy, ni lo querré ser más, nunca! Además, tiene gracia que seas tú quien me hable de infidelidad, cerdo.

-Cielo, escucha, fue un malentendido, yo… -alargó una mano para tocar su rostro, con intención de calmarla a base de caricias. Pero Link atrajo con fuerza a Zelda hasta él, separándola lo más posible del obsesivo pelirrojo.

-Primero, te he dicho que no la molestes. Segundo, llévanos a nuestra mesa ahora mismo, o nos largamos.

-¡Alex! –la llamativa discusión había atraído la atención de la mayoría de los presentes, incluido el jefe, que estaba por allí supervisando-. Alex, por las diosas, ¿Qué está pasando?

-Esto… verá jefe, yo…

-La está acosando –dijo Link sin miramientos, señalando a Zelda, acurrucada entre sus brazos-. Señor, con todos mis respetos, pero con él por aquí no podemos estar tranquilos. Así que imparta disciplina entre sus empleados o nos veremos obligados a irnos.

-¡Oh, no por favor! –Exclamó el pobre hombre-. No será necesario, denme solo unos minutos. ¡Alex, ven aquí!

El pelirrojo, malhumorado, siguió a su jefe sin apartar la vista de la pareja, con ojos de furia. Entretanto, otro camarero se les acercó.

-Por favor, disculpen este pequeño percance. Es que está de sustitución, y el chaval no es muy perceptivo. Hasta que él y el jefe regresen, yo les atenderé, ¿de acuerdo? Siéntense por aquí.

Tanto a Zelda como a Link se le esfumaron todos los pesares al poder, ya relajados, al ver la hermosa estancia en la que iban a cenar. Sencillamente, un lugar maravilloso. "Y romántico…" pensaron ambos con vergüenza. Link se preguntaba si había hecho lo correcto llevando allí a Zelda. Para empezar, ese era un lugar, generalmente, para parejas, la mayoría de avanzada edad y casadas. Pero él, sin pensar, decidió llevar a su amiga al mejor lugar de toda la ciudad. Aunque quizás se hubiera pasado un poquito…

Y lo peor de todo, Alex. Menuda puñetera casualidad, que de todos los chicos que podrían haber estado esa noche de camareros, tuviera que ser él. ¿Y ahora que? No quería que arruinaran esa noche…

-Ese es su sitio –el camarero, con sonrisa muy amable, señaló una mesa con dos sillas casi pegada a la ventana, o lo que viene a ser igual, el lugar con mejores vistas de todo el salón. -Consideren esto como una compensación por el alboroto de antes. De verdad que lo lamento…

-No es culpa suya –afirmó Link al hombre, dándole unas monedas de propina, y guiñándole un ojo- pero, ¿no podría ser usted nuestro camarero? Me quedaría más tranquilo.

-Lo siento, pero estamos muy justos de servicio ahora mismo, así que no será posible, tendrá que ser Alex, cuando vuelva de su "charla" con el jefe –hizo énfasis en la palabra charla, dando a saber la gran bronca que se estaría llevando.

-Al menos, asegúrese de que no envenena la comida… -susurró.

-Délo por hecho, señor. Me retiro de momento, disfruten de la velada.

-Gracias, esto…

-Soran Windey. Soran para los amigos –hizo un gesto de despedida y desapareció.

Link se fijó en que tenía poco más de su edad, unos diecinueve, y aparentaba ser muy simpático. Quizás en la posible "batalla" que se librara esa noche tendría un aliado. Y en ese instante, el rubio volvió a sentir el estómago revuelto, esta vez de angustia, por el fatídico encuentro nada más llegar. Sus planes estaban fastidiados, destruidos, por no decir arruinados a tope.

-Zelda –llamó por lo bajo a la joven distraída- yo, esto…

No encontraba las adecuadas palabras de disculpa que ansiaba. Más bien, ni sabía por donde empezar.

-Oye, Link, sea lo que sea, no me pongas esa cara apenada y esa voz tímida y poco segura. ¡Ni que te me fueras a declarar, hombre! –contestó sonriendo.

-Déjate de bromas… Solo quiero disculparme por… ya sabes, por tener que hacerte que aguantar al tío más odioso de todo el mundo durante esta noche, y…

-Guau Link, me impresionas. Hasta ahora nunca pensé que te superarías en deficiencia mental, pero mira, lo has conseguido. ¡Enhorabuena!

"Esta chica… ¿se está cachondeando de mí… cuando solo trato de disculparme?" pensó Link abrumado, sin comprender mucho.

-¿Y ahora me insultas? No entiendo nada…

-¡Idiota! –Zelda acercó su cara a la de Link, quedando ambas miradas aguamarinas en cercanía-. ¿Por qué te disculpas? ¿Acaso es culpa tuya que esté trabajando aquí? ¿Tú le llamaste para decirle que viniera? No. Es más, ahora mismo, lo único que podría tener derecho a hacer yo es agradecerte por todas estas molestias que te has tomado solo para animarme…

-No creo que sirvan de mucho, dada la situación.

-Te equivocas –dijo con voz tierna, apoyando una mano sobre la de su amigo- para mí todo cuenta. Pienso relajarme contigo esta noche, como siempre hacemos, da igual si hay un Alex o tres. Así que anímate, ¿vale?

-Es patético que seas tú quién me intente animar, si mí intención era justo lo contrario –repuso, soltando una carcajada-. Está bien, pasemos una tranquila velada. Pero…

-¿Qué?

-Sobre lo que acabas de decir… Sinceramente, ojala hubiera diez o veinte Alex. Podría matar hasta quedarme a gusto, siempre dejando a uno, claro.

-Ya sabes, inventa una máquina de clonación, y a ello. Pero te lo advierto, sería más sencillo cargarte al Alex que actualmente existe.

-Rotundamente no. Ya sabes que está prohibido cazar animales en peligro de extinción. Y aunque le haría un gran favor a la humanidad, mejor no me arriesgo a la multa.

-¿Por qué en peligro de extinción? –Zelda dudo al oír a su amigo remarcar esa parte con voz sonora.

-Porque no creo que haya demasiados chicos tan capullos como él, capaces de jugar con el corazón de las personas y luego tratarte como basura.

-Desgraciadamente, Link, los hay, a montones.

-Ya, pero yo a los que no perdono son a los que te hacen daño a ti, Zel…

Zelda notó un nuevo rubor en sus mejillas, pero aún así sonrió un poco, alegrándose de ser, en gran parte, la prioridad del lado protector de Link. Siempre le gustaba ver como su amigo la defendía, como se peleaba contra cualquiera que la insultara, y como le decía, una y otra vez, que él nunca la abandonaría. Aunque era más fácil decirlo de pequeños, porque a su edad de diecisiete les daba bastante vergüenza a ambos. Pero Link siempre dejaba a un lado esa timidez para repetírselo, una y otra vez, con la esperanza de que ella nunca lo olvidara.

"Nunca". Gestos como los suyos nunca se olvidan. Como me alegro de que Link esté a mi lado. Él si es un buen amigo. Me va a dar mucha envidia la novia que se eche en un futuro. "La novia…" El corazón de Zelda se paró por unos segundos. Hasta ahora nunca había pensado en esa posibilidad. ¿Podría Link desaparecer de su vida si una chica ocupaba el corazón de él? Quizás la dejaría de lado, o le haría menos caso.

-Link…

-Dime.

-¡Ah! –el susurro se le había escapado de tanto pensar en él-. Nada, tranquilo. Que… gracias de nuevo. Realmente me encanta este lugar. Las vistas, el ambiente, y la comida que veo en los platos de la gente parece deliciosa. Nunca imaginé que tendría la oportunidad de venir al Radiant Palace. ¡Mis amigas se morirán de envidia en cuanto lo sepan!

-¿Acaso… piensas decirles que has venido aquí? ¿Conmigo?

-Sí, claro, ¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo? ¿Te molesta?

-Es que… se pensarán lo que no es.

-Que piensen lo que quieran. Como si creen que después fuimos a un hotel a pasar la noche…

-¡¿Qué?! –exclamó el joven, alterado por la idea. Zelda se río al ver que ahora era él el sonrojado.

-No hablo en serio, tonto. Pero creo que te tomas muy a pecho las opiniones de los demás. Escucha, hoy, esta noche, solo estamos tú y yo, así que ni pienses en otras personas, sea lo que sea.

Link iba a replicar, pero percibió algo con la mirada en la entrada del salón y giró la cabeza en esa dirección. Su semblante cambió de nervioso y avergonzado a serio, algo poco frecuente en él. Dejó escapar un suspiro, y miró fijamente a Zelda, esbozando una sonrisa cansada.

-Si no quiero que me cuelen veneno en la sopa, creo que tendré que pensar un poco en las intenciones de otros esta noche. O más bien, solo de uno.

Zelda captó la indirecta a la primera.

Al fondo del salón, un muchacho pelirrojo avanzaba con pesar hacia ellos, con los ojos en llamas, deseando chamuscar todo lo que mirara, en especial a Link. Alex había vuelto, y parecía más cabreado que nunca. Aunque ella ya se había recuperado del susto inicial, aún temía ese carácter que tenía el pelirrojo, una mirada que primero te atrapa y luego te devora. Si estuviera sola, se habría rendido y salido corriendo hace mucho. Pero tenía al mejor protector que podría desear: a Link.

Aunque el rubio no destacaba en fuerza, si era su gran apoyo. Sin él, sus depresiones habrían sido duraderas de verdad, sus penas la habrían consumido, y la falta de calidez y ternura que Link le proporcionaba acabaría destrozándola interiormente. Era una sensación extraña, pero en momentos como este, sentía que le necesitaba más que a nada en el mundo. Y sí podía sonreír era porque sabía que él siempre estaría ahí.

Intercambiaron una última mirada. La de Zelda decía: "No te preocupes por nada, relájate, estoy bien." Y la de Link espetaba: "Si te pone un dedo encima, lo mato, dalo por hecho. No dejaré que te haga nada." Una vez dicho cada uno sus mensajes, se prepararon para afrontar la dura prueba que les esperaba.

La batalla acaba de comenzar.

* * *

-Señor, señora –empezó el jefe- este caballero desea decirles unas palabras. Alex, adelante.

El joven, furioso, dio un paso adelante, mirando con ojos oscuros a la pareja que hasta hace poco se divertía con sus bromas. Detestaba ver a Zelda así de feliz con otro hombre. Pondría punto y final a la relación de ambos esa misma noche, sea como fuere. Pero de momento, tocaba actuar.

-Discúlpenme por el incidente de antes. Soy nuevo aquí, y aún me falta por aprender de modales. Ruego que me perdonen por mi mala actitud, y con mucho gusto desearía poder retomar mi puesto de camarero principal en su hermosa velada.

Zelda no dijo nada, solo asintió, desviando la vista. Por el contrario, Link tenía una mezcla de asombro y precaución en su mirada. Le impresionaba ver lo bien que fingía Alex. Podría creer que lo decía en serio, pero al pensar quien es él, la cosa cambia. Una disculpa en idioma normal equivalía a un desafío en su idioma.

Para Link, extrañamente, era la primera vez que veía a Alex personalmente, pero ya lo odiaba de una forma inigualable. ¿Serían estos los sentimientos llamados… celos? ¿O solo era deseo de protección hacia su amiga? Él mismo intentaba hallar la respuesta al enigma.

-Bien, bien. Pues ahora que está todo arreglado, Alex, te dejo al cargo. Pórtate bien con ellos y no causes más barullo –dijo el jefe antes de retirarse.

-Por supuesto jefe, confíe en mí.

"¡Que te den, viejo!" pensó con furia. "Ahora que se ha ido, comenzaré a mover ficha. Para empezar…"

-¿Qué desea para tomar, hermosa dama? –la pregunta, obviamente, iba dirigida con cariño y amabilidad hacia Zelda. Sentimientos que, viniendo de él, a Zelda le daban grima.

-Pues…

-Le recomiendo licor real hyliano, es nuestra bebida más sabrosa. Por supuesto, no es fácil de conseguir, y menos de pagar, pero a usted le haré un precio especial. Quizás eso la anime, pues siento que cualquiera se deprimiría si viniera a este lugar con compañía inadecuada.

Las cejas de Link se apretaron, al igual que sus puños, llenos de ira. Para él no era nada fácil aguantarse las ganas de comenzar una pelea allí mismo, y eso que no solía perder los estribos por nada.

-No, gracias, prefiero un licor de mora sin alcohol. Ah, y no deberías preocuparte, vengo con la mejor compañía que podría desear.

-Claro, sin duda –dijo con evidente sarcasmo. –Aunque he de admitir que hay mejores. Quizás debería buscarse un acompañante más adecuado para usted. Alguien con más… clase, belleza. Una hermosa joven como usted necesita a alguien que sepa apreciarla al completo, y no a cualquiera que crea que tiene posibilidades.

-Factores exteriores no me interesan mucho. Y disculpa, pero no sabía que los camareros ahora dieran consejos de pareja. Será una nueva costumbre, creo que lo consultaré con el jefe del local…

-¡No! –exclamó alarmado. Se había sobreexcedido para ser solo el primer ataque. –No hace falta, solo era un consejo personal. Y… -se giró hacia Link, que hasta ahora había permanecido en silencio, acumulando furia- ¿Qué desea tomar usted? Supongo que no podrá permitirse algo muy caro, con esas pintas… Le recomiendo el agua. Es saludable y limpia, justo lo que necesita alguien tan sucio.

"¡Le mato!" Pensó el rubio. ¿Cuánto tiempo aguantaría sin reventarle la cara al creído pelirrojo? "Calma Link, no le vayas a estropear la velada a Zelda" Cierto. Él estaba aquí por ella, y si explotaba ahora, echaría todo a perder. Se repitió mentalmente "Es por Zelda, es por Zelda…" Y fue cosa de un segundo.

Solo pensar en la joven ya hacía en él un efecto calmante y relajado. Volvía a controlar sus emociones, e intentó que no se notara mucho su enfado. Y al contraataque.

-Gracias, yo te iba a decir lo mismo, pero no con agua normal, sino de alcantarillado. Tomaré lo mismo que mi compañera, pero a ser posible, que no tenga anda extraño. Ya sabes que esas cosas se pueden reportar al jefe…

-Como quieran, caballeros.

Alex se giró, mientras mascullaba entre dientes, dirigiéndose al salón de bebidas. Cada paso que daba le hacía sentir un poco más su odio hacia aquel muchacho. Apenas acababa de empezar, pues en una noche, acabaría psicológicamente con él. Era un tema en el que ya tenía experiencia de sobra.

Desapareció por la puerta del salón, y en ese momento Link y Zelda suspiraron, aliviados, como si ya pudieran sentirse tranquilos. El rubio miró a Zelda con duda, y ella le respondió con una sonrisa serena.

-No es fácil, ¿eh?

-Para nada. Solo espero que no pase por mi lado un carrito con un picahielos, o cometeré una verdadera locura.

-Yo creía que eras un chico con paciencia. No me esperaba que te alteraras por tener que aguantar al idiota de Alex.

-Tampoco me lo esperaba. Pero es que… tiene algo que me cabrea muchísimo. Esa actitud de pasota, después de lo que te hizo, es tan… insoportable. Y encima intenta volver a coquetear contigo, imperdonable.

-Vaya –dijo, mostrando su sonrisa pícara- así que lo que te pasa es que estás celoso. Ya veo.

-¡De eso nada! No tengo motivos para estar celoso.

-¿Pero sí para odiarle a él?

-…No sé que estás insinuando Zel, pero olvídate. Simplemente me cae mal, y pienso estar bien atento a cada uno de sus actos. Y tampoco dejaré que se te acerque mucho, por si acas…

-Celoso –cortó la rubia.

-¡Que no! ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila?

-Sencillo: hemos venido a relajarnos, y a pasar un buen rato. No deberíamos preocuparnos por pequeñeces. Vale que esté aquí mi… odioso ex, pero piensa que solo será por esta noche. Esta noche, y no volveré a verle nunca más. ¿Entiendes?

Link lo meditó, y en cierto modo, su amiga tenía razón. Sería solo durante esa cena, después pagarían la cuenta y él la invitaría a dar un paseo por el parque, la colina, el paseo marítimo, comerían helados, y volverían a hacer tonterías como siempre. La noche se le iba haciendo más interesante desde ese punto de vista. Además, merecía más la pena pasarse la velada mirando a Zelda que observando a la rata pelirroja.

-Supongo que estás en lo cierto…

-Claro que sí. Además, si intenta hacerme algo… tú volverás a protegerme –añadió en un susurro audible para Link.

-No necesitas que te protejan –respondió un poco avergonzado- pero por supuesto que lo haré. Sola te podrías cargar todo el local, y luego me tocaría pagar a mí, como siempre…

-Y luego te preguntas por que te llamo idiota constantemente. No sabes pillarlas.

-¿El que?

-…Nada.

-Aquí tienen.

El pelirrojo depositó los vasos cuidadosamente sobre la mesa, dejándolos a cierta distancia de la pareja. Después se alejó un par de pasos, invitándoles a beber.

"Sospechoso" atinó Link. Revisó de reojo la bebida, pero a simple vista nada había que pudiera parecer extraño. Solo estaba el líquido verdoso brillante y tres cubitos de hielo en cada vaso. Al agarrarlo, el joven sintió la humedad helada del recipiente, y todavía inseguro, quiso advertir a Zelda que bebiera con prudencia, pero…

-¡Delicioso!

…nunca había sido una chica paciente. "Idiota" gruñó Link en su interior. "¿Tenía que beber sin hacer ni caso a mis advertencias? Aunque supuestamente es contra mí hacia donde va el odio de ese tipo…"

-Link, bebe, está muy bueno. Creo que después de un par de copas de estas ya podría morir tranquila…

"Yo sí que voy a morir, pero solo con una…"

Y Zelda seguía sin hacer caso a la mirada desesperada de su amigo. Más bien parecía estar disfrutando con su deliciosa bebida adictiva. Por otra parte, Alex no daba ningún indicio de impaciencia porque bebiera, al contrario, parecía estar muy relajado. Cosa aún más sospechosa…

Poco tardó la pareja en terminarse ambos vasos, pero el pelirrojo insistió en traerles otra ronda para compensar el "accidente" de antes. Ahora se le notaba más amable, tanto en actitud como en gestos.

-Deberían pensar que van a comer. Avísenme cuando lo sepan.

Zelda asintió, mientras miraba con deseo su vaso recién lleno. Pero esta vez Link la freno a tiempo. Solo recibió una mirada de confusión de ella, aunque eso no le detuvo. Tras observar detenidamente el brillante líquido, dijo:

-Zel, no vale, tu vaso tiene más, cámbiamelo.

-¿Qué eres, un crío? –dijo en tono de reproche. –Bueno, por mi no hay problema, toma.

-Señor –interrumpió Alex- no es necesario molestar a la joven dama, puedo llenárselo un poco más.

-Tampoco creo necesario que nuestro servicial camarero tenga que tomarse esa molestia. Además, me gustan los besos indirectos –esto último hizo vibrar la amable sonrisa del pelirrojo.

-Pues nada –Link cogió el vaso de Zelda y viceversa- salud compañera.

-Lo mismo bicho.

De un solo trago bebieron el delicioso jugo. A ambos se les quedo un sabor muy dulce en la boca, que ablandaba todo su cuerpo y hacía disfrutar a la mente. Tenía que ser muy caro para conseguir provocar un efecto tan maravilloso.

-Oye, creo que me empiezo a acostumbrar a esto.

-No lo hagas. Ni de coña pienso invitarte cada noche a estos lujos de clase alta. Ya te lo dije, solo por esta vez.

-Me da igual, porque sé que tus ideas no acabarán aquí. Seguro que para la próxima tendrás planeado algo bestial.

-Claro, si te parece un paseo en un dinosaurio rosa con sombrero. Bestial, ¿no? –dijo, arqueando una ceja.

Zelda sonrió, asintiendo con entusiasmo. Empezaba a recuperar el ánimo, pese a tener a la causa de sus problemas a menos de tres metros. Hablando de Alex, su expresión estaba muy cambiada. Ahora si que mostraba frustración por todos lados. Esa era su debilidad: no podía ocultar sus emociones. Hasta le caían gotas de sudor por la cara, que a duras penas limpiaba disimuladamente.

-Disculpa… -un Link jadeante llamó su atención- tráeme un vaso… de agua…

-Ahora mismo –se marchó irritado.

-Link, ¿estás bien? –preguntó preocupada. El muchacho rubio comenzaba a sudar, la cara se le ponía roja, y los ojos se le entrecerraban. Su cara reflejaba cansancio y agotamiento. -¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¿Estás… enfermo?

-No grites… -advirtió, no queriendo llamar la atención. –Yo… lo sabía, pero tenía que comprobarlo. Maldito Alex…

-La bebida, ¿tenía algo?

-Solo… la segunda ronda… la primera fue para despistarnos… -paró para tomar aire, intentando mantener la cabeza recta- pero… a quien le echó "eso" en la bebida no fue a mi, sino a ti…

-¿Y que me echó?

-Un potente… -cayó contra la mesa sin remedio- sedante…

En medio segundo, el joven se encontraba durmiendo, pero aún con la cara roja y caliente. Respiraba con dificultad, como si tuviera un mal constipado, aunque en realidad no era nada grave, pero si temporal. Por suerte, antes de que volviera Alex, el jefe pasó por allí, acercándose alarmado al ver a Link.

-¿Qué le ha pasado?

-Es que… está muy cansado, y no se encuentra muy bien. ¿Hay algún lugar donde pudiera ponerle a descansar? No quiero que se convierta en atracción del lugar –la gente empezaba a mirarlos, curiosos-.

-Tenemos una enfermería, pero está cerrada, así que lo mejor será ir al salón que está al otro lado del segundo pasillo. Ahora mismo no hay nadie, y está amueblado con cómodos sofás donde reposar. La ayudaré a llevarlo…

-¡No hace falta! –Zelda reaccionó casi por naturaleza. –Ya puedo yo, gracias. Usted, si me hace el favor, tome nota de lo que queremos comer para cuando mi compañero despierte, porque cuando se levanta siempre tiene mucha hambre.

-Claro, claro. Dígame y estará listo cuando deseen.

La rubia le encargó un par de platos que vio antes de reojo, sin darle mucha importancia a lo que eligió. Ahora su prioridad era Link. Y pensando en él, añadió:

-Que revisen nuestra comida antes de servirla, por precaución. Y que sean los camareros quienes lo hagan, todos y cada uno de ellos, pero que el nuestro no sea el último.

Sin entender muy bien esto último, el hombre asintió, desapareciendo por una de sus puertas mágicas. Zelda cargó a Link a sus espaldas y salió de allí, llevándose a las últimas miradas entrometidas hasta cerrar la puerta del comedor.

* * *

Había que admitirlo, Radiant Palace tenía un encanto que superaba por mucho a otros lugares. No es que se basara en la decoración lujosa, sino más bien en la expresiva y relajante. Quería transmitir brillantez y furor, pero también serenidad, una mezcla difícil de expresar.

Pero indudablemente, el salón principal en donde se hallaban ambos jóvenes era el lugar más hermoso que podrían encontrar allí. Un sitio amplio, espacioso, con suaves sofás y sillones, mesas tapizadas, alfombras decorativas, cuadros pintados por autores expresivos, y sobre todo, ventanales enormes con grandes vistas nocturnas. Todo eso sin contar varios detalles que daban más encanto al lugar.

Y pensar que Link se había gastado un dineral en llevarla allí… ¿Se podía pedir algo más? Bueno, sí, que el muchacho despertara.

A duras penas Zelda le había llevado hasta el salón por el largo pasillo. Cruzando la estancia, con cuidado de no dejar caer al joven, llegó al sofá más grande y cómodo que pudo encontrar. Allí le recostó lentamente, sin despegar la mirada del rostro del chico. Cuando dormía estaba insuperablemente lindo…

-Que recuerdos… De pequeños solíamos dormir juntos.

Zelda estaba un poco cansada, por lo que se sentó justo al lado del bello durmiente, acercándose un poco sin llegar a tener mucho contacto. Solamente el necesario para saber que no dejaba de respirar.

-Recuerdo –continuó, hablando en voz baja pero audible- que siempre que mis padres se iban fuera por motivos de trabajo, tú te venías a dormir a mi casa. Sabías que odiaba estar sola, y te quedabas conmigo cada vez que podías.

Hizo una pausa al ver que un camarero entraba al salón. Era Soran, el camarero que les atendió tras la desaparición momentánea de Alex anteriormente. Se apartó un mechón del pelo, caminando hasta la joven sorprendida.

-Disculpe la repentina interrupción –dijo un poco apenado- pero el jefe me ha mandando venir para saber si podría ayudar en algo.

-Pues… -Zelda se debatía entre contarle la verdad de lo ocurrido o dejarlo pasar, pero decidió mejor contárselo.

-Entiendo –nada más acabar de decírselo, la frente de Soran se arrugó. –Esta vez se ha pasado. Si el jefe supiera lo que ha hecho, le echaría de patitas a la calle y con una denuncia por drogar a un cliente. Por desgracia, no tenemos pruebas que le culpen…

-¿Te llevas mal con Alex, Soran? –preguntó.

-Ni bien ni mal, pero considero que es alguien que conviene que lo vigilen. Mira lo que ha hecho por descuidarme… Ya sabía yo que algo iba a pasar… De momento, si lo desea, puedo prepararle una infusión muy eficaz contra los sedantes. Después ya pensaré que hacer con Alex.

-Eso sería de gran ayuda. Muchas gracias Soran.

-Un placer señorita. Y por cierto… -se dio media vuelta, dispuesto a irse, añadiendo unas últimas palabras- algo me dice que ese chico siempre estará a su lado, pase lo que pase, y que espera pacientemente a que usted se de cuenta de ello. Aunque quizás sea algo que quizás solo el tiempo pueda demostrar, pero cuanto antes lo entienda, mejor. Me retiro.

Desapareció por la puerta, dejando a Zelda completamente sorprendida. No se esperaba unas "últimas palabras" así. Y que le dijera algo así solo podía significar que…

"¡¿Me ha oído hablarle a Link?! Que vergüenza…"

Pero en el fondo, ella creía que Soran tenía razón. Ciertamente, aunque Zelda le había fallado muchas veces, incluso algún que otro abandono, él nunca dejó de estar tras ella para sostenerla. Por más perrerías que le hicieran, nunca la abandono…

-Link… ¿Cómo he tardado tanto en darme cuenta? Y encima ha hecho falta la intervención de alguien para ello. Soy una inútil. Pero aún así te quiero, es inevitable.

Nada más pronunciar esas palabras, se quedó en blanco. Un extraño pensamiento asaltó su mente. Ella misma lo admitía, quería a Link. ¿Pero de que forma? Amigo, compañero, hermano, novi…

-¡No! Eso jamás. Estoy segura de que algo así sería imposible. Él no me ve como tal. Además… antes lo admitió. Cuando nos encontramos en el parque, dispuestos a venir, Link me dijo que él nunca me haría algo así, y si no quiere, es que realmente no me desea como mujer. Caso cerrado.

¿De verdad era tan fácil como lo decía? Eso quería creer. Ni siquiera entendía por que las dudas le habían surgido en ese tema. Pero de repente, escuchó una voz en su interior.

"El problema no es como se siente **él, **sino como te sientes **tú"**

"Como me siento… yo… Claro, me he limitado a pensar en que Link nunca me querría, pero en ningún momento hablé de mí. El problema es… que no sé que es lo que siento por él. Necesito tiempo…"

"El tiempo no es infinito, y si se te acaba, puede que acabéis distanciados, incluso que él encuentre a alguien para sustituirte"

"¡No! Link nunca pasaría de mí así como así…"

"¿Ah, no? Por mucho que se esfuerce, es un humano como todos. Tú misma comenzaste a alejarte de él cuando empezaste a salir con él, aunque el chico en ningún momento te abandonó, y tuviste suerte de ello. Pero, tal y como tu le dejaste por un tiempo, él también podría hacerlo contigo, pero para siempre"

"¡Basta! ¡¿Por qué me dices esto…?!" Zelda empezaba a agobiarse ante tal pensamiento.

"…Solo te estoy ayudando. Tú misma dices que no sabes como te sientes. Estoy haciendo que aclares un poco las ideas, que imagines como sería una vida sin él, que sepas lo que podrías perder y aprendas a valorarlo"

"Yo le valoro mucho"

"Pero no como deberías. Quizás, para entender tus propios sentimientos, deberías entender antes los suyos. Eso podría ayudarte"

"Puede… Y antes de eso, ¿Quién eres?"

"Ya la has fastidiado. Adiós"

La voz de su mente se desvaneció por completo. Ahora volvía a reinar el silencio de antes.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar…? –preguntó muy insegura. –Empiezo a asustarme…

De repente, Zelda sintió un pequeño peso en el hombro. La cabeza de Link estaba apoyada sobre ella, aún dormido profundamente. La muchacha suspiro mientras sonreía, agradecida por el repentino contacto que la había sacado de sus pensamientos. Ahora solo tenía ojos para el rubio.

-Perdona, me descuidé un poco. Soran te traerá la infusión dentro de poco, en cuanto despiertes volverá todo a la normalidad, y dejaré de pensar en cosas extrañas, al menos por esta noche.

Acarició su rostro sereno, apartando de vez en cuando mechones rebeldes que se aproximaban a sus ojos. Zelda sintió un escalofrío cuando el joven se apretó un poco más a ella, mientras soltaba una especie de ronroneo, señal de que se encontraba muy a gusto.

Lo único que incomodaba a la chica era que Link se había acercado, inconscientemente, a sus pechos, y casi los rozaba…

-Me da igual si estás dormido y lo haces sin querer, como te acerques un poco más Link, te cruzo la cara… -dijo nerviosa, sonrojándose.

Pasó un rato, pero Link seguía sin moverse, respirando con frecuencia, y Zelda había empezado a acariciarle con más soltura. Era agradable tocar de esa forma al chico, y apenas solía tener oportunidades como esa, así que decidió aprovechar.

Y como él no se quejaba… aunque tampoco es que pudiera…

De repente sonó un ruido. Zelda giró su cabeza, pero no vio a nadie. Parecía provenir de las puertas del salón. En ellas estaban incrustados un par de cristales que dejaban entrever lo que había dentro. Eso significaba que quizás les estarían vigilando. Y solo podía haber una persona dispuesto a espiarla a ella de esa forma…

"Ya decía yo que había demasiada tranquilidad. Me olvidé de la causa de nuestros problemas… Alex ¿Por qué simplemente no puedo estar un rato tranquila sin tener algo de por medio? Diosas, libradme de mis pesares, yo solo quiero estar con Link y relajarme…"

Entonces se le ocurrió una idea. Hasta el momento, Link se había ocupado de Alex. Pero ahora le tocaba a ella, la única despierta. Nunca olvidaría lo que le hizo sufrir el pelirrojo, y tenía su oportunidad de vengarse. No tuvo que pensar mucho, ya sabía como hacerlo.

Despegó la cabeza del rubio de su cercano pecho, mientras se disculpaba con la mirada por usarle de esta forma, y le tumbó el cuerpo sobre el amplio sofá. Después, ella se sentó recta, apoyando con infinita ternura la cabeza del rubio en su regazo, y acariciando su pelo revoltoso.

Ahora lo que Zelda sintió fue un aura oscura que emanaba ira y furia, que se fue alejando más y más hasta desaparecer. En definitiva, que Alex se había picado y se había largado de allí.

-Que simple, tiene mentalidad de crío… -dijo alegre, disfrutando a cada momento, pero sin olvidarse de a quien tenía descansando en sus piernas. –Y que sepas que tú también la tienes. Aunque eres más lindo que él, y más considerado, amable, de confianza…

Paró inmediatamente. Empezaba a sentirse mal por decirle todas estas cosas cuando él no podía escucharlas. Si bien ella quería decirle aquello, no pensaba que fuera una forma justa de hacerlo. Y además… de nuevo volvían las dudas sobre "de que forma le quería".

Tras mirar durante un largo rato por la ventana, contemplando las lejanas estrellas y la inmensa ciudad iluminada que se veía desde allí arriba, decidió no esperar más, y tomó su decisión, la que le dicto el corazón.

-Cuando despiertes, Link, quiero que me lo cuentes todo. Que me digas que piensas de mí, por que estás siempre conmigo, y de que forma me quieres… Aunque todo esto comenzará por un delirio mío, tengo que saberlo. Confío en ti, chiquitín –añadió. Seguía siendo consciente de que el joven no oía nada de lo que ella decía, pero igual se quedó muy a gusto.

Justo en ese momento irrumpió Soran en la estancia, no sin antes dibujar una pícara sonrisa en su cara al ver la posición de ambos jóvenes.

-Creo entender ahora el por que me encontré a Alex por el pasillo con llamas en donde deberían estar sus ojos.

Zelda se rió ante el comentario y ante su exitosa victoria. Soran le empezaba a caer muy bien.

-Supongo que tengo un poco de culpa –admitió la rubia- pero ya sabes, necesito pelear con mis propios métodos.

-Bueno, no creo que el bello durmiente se queje, desde luego. Aquí tienes lo prometido, una infusión para crear insomnio y/o despertar –dijo, tendiéndole una humeante taza de porcelana con flores pintadas. –Pero te advierto de que quizás esta noche no pueda dormir bien, es que el sedante era muy potente, así que tuve que hacer un remedio el doble de fuerte.

-Oh, está bien. Pero que raro, ya no me tratas de usted…

-¡Lo siento! –el castaño reaccionó de inmediato, haciendo una reverencia de disculpa. –Las reglas del lugar dictan que hay que tratar a los clientes de modo servicial, perdóneme…

-¡No seas idiota! Ya bastante tengo con uno –señaló al dormido Link. –No me molesta, prefiero que hables así con confianza. Tampoco hay tanta diferencia de edad entre nosotros, es más, tu eres mayor.

-Ya, pero… bah, da igual. Mejor que le des pronto la infusión, si se enfría perderá su efecto. La verdad, me gustaría saber de donde sacó el pelirrojo ese el sedante…

-Oye, ¿y como se lo doy? Está dormido, no se lo voy a echar encima.

En el rostro de Soran volvió a aparecer una sonrisa pícara, y se alejó de Zelda hasta llegar a la puerta del salón, con intención de irse de nuevo. Pero antes de que la joven replicara, él le hizo una señal de complicidad, seguida de unas palabras:

-Es obvio, ¿no? Tienes que dárselo tu misma, de boca a boca. Es lo que se hace en estos casos, ¿o no sueles leer manuales de primeros auxilios? Ah, y hazlo rápido, porque calculo que se enfriará en tres minutos, y no podré preparar otro, además se lo tiene que beber entero. Hasta luego, disfruta del beso… o más bien de los besos, no creo que con uno puedas dárselo todo –dicho esto, soltó una carcajada y se fue, dejando a Zelda de piedra.

¿Por qué las "últimas palabras" de Soran siempre eran tan impactantes?

Zelda miró la taza, que humeaba menos que antes. Tres minutos… ¡Imposible! No estaba mentalmente preparada, y menos bajo presión. Ni en sueños se le ocurriría aprovecharse de Link de esa manera… aunque en cierto modo, solo le iba a ayudar.

"¡¿Qué demonios hago?! ¡Maldito Soran, me la ha jugado! Verás cuando le pille…" Para Zelda, nada estaba siendo fácil. Pero apenas le quedaba ya tiempo. Quería que Link despertara, y si no había más opción…

Tragó saliva, llevándose la taza a la boca, y bebiendo casi la mitad del contenido líquido. Sabía dulce y quemaba. Debía darse prisa o se le iría el calor. Acercó su cara al rostro de Link, tumbado sobre su regazo, y apartó algunos mechones que impedían su paso. Respiro hondo, aún sin creerse lo que le iba a hacer a su amigo de la infancia, al mejor que había tenido, y la forma en la que le iba a traicionar…

¿Y si Link todavía no había besado a una chica? Eso le sentaría mal… Pero él tampoco se enteraría de esto, solo ella lo sabría. Aunque eso era suficiente como para tener remordimientos. Duros sacrificios de la vida. Estaba ya dispuesta a "besar" al rubio, pidiendo disculpas mentalmente, lista para unir sus labios…

Y Link despertó.

En cuanto Zelda notó que los ojos azules del chico se abrían, levantó rápidamente la cabeza, esforzándose por no escupir el líquido de la sorpresa. A duras penas lo echó de nuevo en la taza.

-¿Zel…? ¿Qué haces?

-Calla… -dijo jadeante- calla Link, casi me da un infarto.

-¿Por qué estabas tan cerca y con la boca llena? ¿Qué… me ibas a hacer…?

-¡No pienses cosas raras! Y mejor no preguntes, dejémoslo así.

-Ya, bueno… ¿Cuánto tiempo he dormido? –preguntó con los ojos entreabiertos, intentando despertarse completamente.

-Ni idea, no miré la hora. Aunque me ha sorprendido lo rápido que has despertado para ser un "potente sedante"

-Es que ya estoy acostumbrado a los somníferos, me los tomaba algunas veces para dormir cuando los vecinos se ponían… "apasionados" Ni te cuento el ruido que hacían, esos gemid…

-¡Cállate, no digas más! Se suponía que eras tú a quien le daban vergüenza esos temas, creo que estás aún muy dormido.

-Quizás es que no quiero despertar. Nadie querría teniendo una almohada como esta –respondió alegre. Fue entonces cuando Zelda cayó en la cuenta de que aún tenía al chico en su regazo, pero este no parecía albergar ganas de quitarse.

-Oye tú, no te aproveches… -deseo que no se ruborizara ahora, porque Link lo vería sin duda.

-No lo hago, y que conste que es mi recompensa. Si no hubiera bebido de tu vaso, serías tú quien estaría sobando toda la noche –dijo acusador.

-Pero ya sabías que era un sedante, ¿entonces por que…?

-Pues por eso mismo, ya sabía lo que era, y como ya dije, estoy acostumbrado a ellos, no me hacen mucho efecto.

-¿Qué lo sabías? ¿Cómo? Ni yo veía nada extraño…

-El secreto está en el hielo. Los sedantes en forma de cubito de hielo tienen marcas curvadas desde el centro del hielo hasta los extremos, además de una pequeña overtura en el centro, por lo que si te fijas bien, es fácil distinguirlos.

-Ahora explícame como demonios sabes tú eso…

-Bueno… -el rubio se vio acorralado, y confesó- solía echar de esos en el café de los profesores para que se durmieran y no asistieran a la clase que nos tocaba…

-¡Ajá, así que la razón por la que tuvimos tantas horas libres durante el curso fue por tu culpa! –exclamó cabreada.

-Gracias a mí, querrás decir. Anda Zel, no me digas que tú tenías ganas de Historia ese día que teníamos examen sorpresa. Si no me llego a enterar y a echarle el hielo a la profesora, estaríamos todos suspensos.

En esa parte, Zelda le dio la razón. Era un tema largo y complicado, tanto que ni ella se lo sabía.

-Vale, dejando eso aparte, cuéntame que ha pasado mientras dormía –pidió el joven somnoliento.

Zelda le contó todo, sin incluir la parte en la que Soran le decía que tenía que "besarle", y se rió con Link cuando habló sobre su venganza contra Alex. Pero dejó la incógnita de por que el pelirrojo le había echado sedante a ella, a Zelda.

Una vez terminado, el rubio se puso a reflexionar durante unos momentos. Al final, habló con voz clara y precisa.

-Primero, me cae bien Soran, recuérdame que le pida su Facebook. Segundo –aquí adoptó un semblante más serio- todo encaja.

-¿El que? ¿Ya sabes por que me lo echó a mí…?

-Más o menos, pero es solo una sugerencia, la más acertada diría yo. Es sencillo y despiadado a la vez: Las normas de este lugar dictan que, si alguien cae enfermo, deben llevarle inmediatamente a la enfermería, que cuenta con médicos profesionales. Al ver que te desmayabas, seguramente Alex te habría llevado allí, sin dejarme ir a mí, pues los médicos necesitarían que no hubiera gente.

-Pero… si la enfermería está cerrada –recordó Zelda.

-¡Exacto! Con la excusa de que te tenían que ver los médicos, te habría metido allí, un lugar donde todo el mundo creería que estás siendo tratada, pero en realidad estarías dormida e indefensa, y a solas con él. No quiero ni imaginar lo que te habría hecho…

-¡No!

El repentino grito asusto bastante a Link, y le dejó un poco desconcertado. Ahora la vista de Zelda estaba perdida, y bastante aterrada, por el mero hecho de imaginar lo que podría haber pasado. El joven no tardó en sentir como un par de lágrimas caían en su rostro apenado. Se sentía mal por haberle dicho a Zelda todo eso después de saber lo mal que el idiota la había tratado…

Se incorporó, mirando el rostro lloroso de su amiga, y tras debatirse momentáneamente, la rodeo con su amplios brazos, atrayendo la cara de Zelda a su pecho, en donde absorbería todas y cada una de sus lágrimas.

-Lo siento mucho, no debería haber dicho eso. Solo quería hacerte saber el peligro que podrías haber corrido. Me alegro de haber intervenido, aunque eso nos puede haber costado la cena entera. Ya es muy tarde… ¿Zel? –se preocupó por la falta de respuesta de la joven, pero ella no tardó en volver a hablar.

-Soy una idiota… una idiota sin remedio. Pero… es raro. Estoy feliz. Porque, aunque podría haber pasado la experiencia más horrible de mi vida, tú me has vuelto a salvar. Siempre lo haces… ¿no te cansas?

-No –dijo decidido- es muy divertido sacarte de apuros. Y me encanta ver como luego me lo agradeces. Es lo que más me hace pensar que vale la pena.

-Link, yo… -ahora era su momento, no podía esperar, tenía que preguntar acerca de que y como pensaba Link sobre ella.

-Mira que bien, si se ha despertado el príncipe. Buenos días, aunque es de noche.

El extraño y repentino saludo de Soran desconcertó un poco a la pareja, que inmediatamente se separaron al darse cuenta de que seguían abrazados. El camarero soltó una risita, mientras les decía que por él no se cortaran.

-Bueno joven dama, parece que al fin te has decidido y le has…

-¡No lo hice! Se despertó antes de eso… Es una larga historia.

-Jo, que pena… -dijo decepcionado- tanto esfuerzo para nada. Pero bueno, vengo para contaros algo muy importante. ¿Sabéis que día es hoy?

-¿El día en el que asesinaré a un pelirrojo que trabaja aquí a medio tiempo y que se intenta ligar a mi… compañera? –sugirió, fingiendo indiferencia. Al menos se había corregido a tiempo, ya estaba a punto de decir "novia"; un gran error del que se acababa de salvar.

-No, amigo mío, aunque quizás también acabe siendo así. Hoy es el aniversario del Radiant Palace, el vigésimo quinto para ser exactos. Llevamos veinticinco años ofreciendo el mejor servicio a nuestros clientes, así que para celebrarlo, todos los actuales clientes de hoy están invitados al baile de parejas que se va a hacer justo ahora, en el salón comedor. Y es obligatorio venir, así que en diez minutos os espero allí. Nos vemos.

Desapareció, por tercera vez, por donde había venido.

-Creo que ya me contaste que sus últimas palabras antes de irse eran muy… impactantes –dijo Link, asombrado.

-Ni que lo digas… Y bien, ¿Qué hacemos?

-Es que… yo no sé bailar. Pero por otro lado, puede ser divertido…

-Y podría fastidiar mucho a Alex. Me imagino la cara que pondrá al vernos bailar juntos. Creo que me iré de aquí con un buen recuerdo –añadió alegre.

-Ya veo, lo que te agrada es que él esté enfadado, no que vayas a bailar conmigo. Que depresión… -dijo, dramatizando con gestos.

-¡No seas bobo! Anda, vamos, ya que no hemos podido comer segundo plato, al menos disfrutemos de esto.

-Pues me alegro de no haber comido segundo plato, porque al veneno no estoy acostumbrado…

Ambos jóvenes soltaron una gran carcajada, liberando toda la tensión del momento de antes, cuando aún Soran no había interrumpido con su gran entrada. Entonces, Link, sonrío, mientras ofrecía su mano a Zelda.

-¿Vamos, princesa? –dijo con cariño, echando mano de todo su valor y confianza.

-Por supuesto –imposible que rechazara una invitación así- chiquitín.

* * *

-¡Guau!

La expresión al unísono de ambos no podría haber sido más clara. Pero nadie les culpaba, pues todos los clientes de allí habían tenido la misma. Si la gente dice que las personas cambian muy deprisa, es porque no han visto lo que pueden hacer los encargados del Radiant Palace en media hora.

Quitaron todas las mesas y sillas, dejando únicamente taburetes al lado del bar, y despejando la pista de baile. A la derecha se encontraba el escenario donde tocarían los músicos. Hasta ahí poco cambio. Pero… ¡Ya no había paredes ni techo! Estaban completamente "a la intemperie" nocturna. En su lugar, colocaron una barandilla amplía para evitar accidentes.

-Esto… ¿Qué demonios…?

-¿Os gusta? –preguntó una voz conocida detrás de ambos. Aunque los jóvenes tenían la esperanza de encontrarse al alegre Soran, al que vieron por desgracia fue a un pelirrojo con expresión desafiante, y amabilidad fingida. –Es nuestro espectáculo de aniversario. Como el salón comedor está situado en la última planta, con un par de retoques se convierte el lugar en una azotea, con hermosas vistas y buen ambiente nocturno. Muy romántico, ¿no querida?

Zelda retrocedió un poco ante la cercanía de Alex, pero Link no tardó ni una milésima en ponerse entre ambos, apretando un poco más la mano de la joven. Había decidido disfrutar del último acto de esa noche, el baile, con ella, y no iba a permitir interrupciones de **nadie.** En ocasiones como esta era cuando Link sacaba su lado serio, o más bien, cuando se trataba de Zelda.

-E imagino que los camareros no participarán, ¿o si? –preguntó con la misma mirada desafiante. Alex solo dio un par de pasos para ponerse cara a cara con él, y habló con voz clara y precisa.

-Por supuesto que sí, somos trabajadores de aquí, y la fiesta es en general para todos, excepto para algunos camareros que servirán bebidas. Yo no soy de esos, pero si lo deseáis, puedo retomar mi puesto de camarero personal.

-Preferiría morir antes que volver a tener el honor de sentirte a nuestro lado, gracias.

A Zelda le asombró la habilidad con la que manejaba Link la situación. Ya el pelirrojo parecía cansado, dispuesto a irse, cuando le dijo a la rubia:

-Uno de los bailes característicos de esta noche es el de "cambio". Cada cinco minutos cambiaréis de pareja, las mujeres, por el hombre que tengáis a la derecha. La gracia está en que antes de empezar, nos pondrán una colocación específica, de forma que cuando acabe el baile todos los hombres hayamos danzado con todas las mujeres. ¿Lo entiendes? Con **todas. **Hasta que llegue mi turno, princesa.

Y de nuevo, últimas palabras que dejaron de piedra a la pareja. Ya desesperada, Zelda se derrumbó sobre su amigo, que la sujetó de inmediato.

-Link, a veces siento que el mundo entero está en contra mía… ¿Por qué no nos dejan en paz ni una sola vez? ¿Tan malo es poder estar tranquila con tu nov…? –cortó rápidamente la frase, pero sabiendo que ya era demasiado tarde. Link conocía la palabra que por poco iba a decir.

-Zel…

-¡Bienvenidos, damas y caballeros! –la estridente voz que surgió de los altavoces los sorprendió, pero luego vieron que solo era el jefe del lugar dando su "discurso de comienzo de fiesta".

"Uf, salvada por la campana –suspiro aliviada- ¡¿Pero que demonios iba a decirle a Link?! Poco más y la fastidio por completo…"

El hombre seguía hablando, y la joven aún en su mundo.

"Yo… todavía no me aclaro. Quiero preguntarle a Link, pero… tengo miedo. De saber su respuesta. O de si me lo dirá o no…"

-¿Zelda? –el chico intentó sacarla de sus ensoñaciones.

-¿Si…?

-Pues nada, que empieza ya el baile –cierto, los músicos estaban ya preparados para empezar a tocar, y las parejas poco a poco se habían juntado, quedando ellos casi en mitad de la pista- así que, si quieres… -alargó su mano, invitándola nuevamente a seguirle.

-Claro…

Nerviosos, adoptaron la clásica pose de baile. Juntaron sus manos derechas, Link apoyó la otra sobre la cadera de Zelda, y ella rodeó con su brazo el cuello del joven. Sin embargo, habían quedado con los rostros muy cercanos, casi tocándose. No pudieron evitar un mutuo sonrojo, que se notaba hasta a kilómetros de distancia. Esa noche ya llevaban tantos que podrían empezar a coleccionarlos…

-Esto… tendrás que llevarme tú, yo no sé bailar… -susurró Link.

-Que remedio… solo por esta vez…

Comenzó la música, una balada lenta y tranquila, perfecta para liberar tensión. Enseguida se oyeron los murmullos de la gente, a pesar de estar al aire libre y oír pequeños ruidos exteriores.

-Ah, claro, será que en este tipo de melodías se suele hablar con la pareja. Vaya forma de relajarse.

-No sé que te esperabas, ya has visto que aquí no suele venir mucha gente tan joven como nosotros. Creo que por eso somos el centro de atención…

-Sí… somos como un príncipe y su princesa… ¡Ah, quiero decir, que así quizás nos vean los más aficionados al romanticismo y eso, pero no insinúo nada eh! Yo solo… Bueno, olvídalo –se sentía un poco estúpido en esta situación, así que solo desvió la mirada hacia el balcón, desde donde se veía toda la ciudad.

A pesar de todo, Zelda no pudo contener una risita por lo bajo, la misma que siempre se le escapaba cuando su amigo se ponía nervioso y empezaba a excusarse de forma tonta como ahora. Pero en el fondo no podía evitar pensar que sus palabras habían influido en la actitud de Link. Menuda metedura de pata… ¿en que estaría pensando? ¿Y él, que pensaba de ella? ¿Por qué demonios no le preguntaba ya? ¿Y por que volvía a sentir esa duda…?

-Link, tengo que preguntarte una cosa, y necesito una respuesta clara.

-…Vale, confieso: soy virgen. Ya te puedes reír de mí.

-Tú eres idiota, ¿no? Yo también lo soy. ¿A que viene eso ahora?

-A nada –sonrío- pero parecías un poco tensa, así que quería relajar el ambiente. Venga, dime.

-Bueno, verás… yo… es decir, ¿tú que…?

En ese momento, la pareja de al lado puso su pierna "accidentalmente" entre las de Zelda, haciendo que la chica perdiera el equilibrio. Por suerte Link la sujetó a tiempo, o de lo contrario todos habrían caído efecto mariposa.

-Discúlpeme señorita, no vi donde pisaba –se disculpó el responsable del tropiezo.

La pareja no tardó en ver que, desgraciadamente, era Alex, que sonreía muy satisfecho. Lo peor es que se acercó bastante a ellos, dispuesto a no dejarles ni un minuto de intimidad.

-Maldita sea… -masculló Zelda.

-No te preocupes, pasa de él. Ya tendremos tiempo de hablar más tarde, cuando estemos lejos de su asquerosa presencia.

Para asegurarse, Link se mantuvo al lado de Alex, alejando a la joven todo lo posible de él, dispuesto a tragarse los tropiezos que hicieran falta.

El resto del baile fue más tranquilo. Consiguieron relajarse, y hasta empezar a disfrutar. La melodía iba cambiando, y cada uno se adaptaba como podía al cambio. Link, poco a poco, cogió confianza, hasta conseguir bailar él solo.

Bajo la tenue luz de la luna, todas las parejas danzaban en la sala dorada, con un paisaje nocturno y estrellado de fondo, que junto al salón, brillaba con esplendor.

Parecía un paisaje sacado de un cuento de hadas. Aunque ese pensamiento ya sonaba hasta infantil y ridículo. No obstante, todos se lo pasaban bien, que eso era lo que contaba.

Link, además, ya había perdido sus esperanzas de poder "avanzar" con Zelda esa noche. Ambos estaban agotados, aunque pareciera que no hubieran pasado mucho. Su oportunidad al traste… y encima que la invitó en un principio para que olvidara todos sus hechos con Alex. Ni siquiera había conseguido eso.

-Me siento un poco patético –murmuró, ya por el tercer o cuarto baile.

-Bueno, bailas de pena, pero tampoco para sentirte patético.

-¡No me refiero a eso! Yo… vine aquí con un par de propósitos, y no he logrado ninguno. No sé por que, pero siempre todo me sale mal.

-Dime, ¿uno de esos propósitos no sería que yo me divirtiera y fuera feliz?

-Más bien esa era mi intención, así que podría decirse que sí.

-Entonces sí has conseguido uno –dijo con ternura, acompañada de una cálida sonrisa- aunque desconozco cual era el otro. Um… ¿meterme mano?

-Sí, para pegarte una buena ostia, pervertida…

-Vale, pero no te sonrojes, que era broma.

-Yo solo…

-¡Ah, cuidado!

El grito de alerta llegó demasiado tarde, y el hombre y la mujer que estaban a su lado cayeron contra ellos, derribando también a la joven pareja. El impacto fue breve, y por suerte sin heridas graves. Link había caído sobre Zelda, mientras que a esta le tocó la peor parte de darse contra el suelo.

-Lo lamento mucho. Mi mujer se tropezó y perdimos el equilibrio…

Todos los presentes habían detenido sus movimientos para mirar el accidente, que llamaba bastante la atención. O más bien, a los rubios tirados en el suelo.

Link se separó un poco de la joven, aún sin levantarse, y tratando de recuperar la cordura perdida por el impacto.

-Zel, ¿estás bien?

-Eso creo…

Por primera vez, la pareja empezó a darse cuenta de la situación, y de lo comprometida que era su… "postura de caída". Link estaba hipnotizado contemplando a la joven echada en el suelo, debajo de él, y con expresión avergonzada.

Una auténtica belleza, algo que reforzaba con sus cabellos dorados desparramados y un poco revueltos. Y Zelda no dejaba de mirarle a los ojos, conectando así sus miradas azuladas.

Ambos se sonrojaron, sin ser capaces de moverse, y temiendo quedarse embobados en público. Necesitaban a alguien que les hiciera despertar… Un milagro, lo necesitaban ¡ya!

-¿Puedes levantarte?

La voz de Soran bastó para devolverlos al mundo real. Algo que deseaban… a medias. Link aceptó la mano que le tendía, y después de incorporarse levantó a Zelda, que aún tenía las mejillas teñidas de un intenso carmín.

Poco a poco, la gente dejó de prestar atención a la pareja, volviendo a sus propios asuntos. Soran guiñó a los rubios y desapareció, buscando a su propia compañera.

-Zel…

-Ya… -respondió, saliendo de su estado embobado- esto no ha sido casualidad.

-¿Hace falta decir su nombre?

-Ni hablar, me repugna…

-En ese caso, tomémonos un descanso. Tanto bailar mata.

-De acuerdo –salieron de la pista, tambaleándose de cansancio, y pidiendo un par de bebidas al camarero de la barra.

-Esto si que sienta bien –dijo el rubio tras dar un buen trago de la suya.

-Lo mejor de todo es que estas no tienen sedante. ¿Verdad…? –mostró su vaso a Link, que asintió divertido.

-Libre de todo. Bebe tranquila. Ahora que lo pienso, tranquilidad… es lo único que no hemos tenido en toda la noche.

-Habló el bello durmiente…

-¡Eh, lo digo en serio! Hasta en mis sueños estaba alterado.

-¿Qué soñabas? ¿Qué te ponían tres horas extra de Ciencias?

-No –el semblante del muchacho se torno oscuro e inseguro- soñaba que tú volvías a estar con Alex, que te ibas de la ciudad, que hacías una nueva y feliz vida… y pasabas completamente de mí. Sé que suena a tontería, pero… ese es mi mayor temor.

A Zelda le tembló la mano, y depositó su vaso con cuidado en la barra. Recordó las palabras de ese ser extraño de su mente _"…tú misma comenzaste a alejarte de él cuando empezaste a salir con él, aunque el chico en ningún momento te abandonó, y tuviste suerte de ello_" Lo que temía Link era… ¿Qué se repitiera lo sucedido?

Sin saberlo, estaba haciendo crecer el temor y la duda en su mejor amigo. Le hacia daño, no voluntariamente, pero lo hacia, y de hecho, también lo hizo en el pasado. Ahora se sentía como una tremenda idiota.

-Oye, también sabes que eso nunca pasará.

La pieza de baile terminó.

-Nunca volverá a pasar… -aclaró decidida.

-Me gustaría creerte Zel, pero solo puedo fiarme de tus palabras. De todas formas, olvídalo, no me debes fidelidad ni nada, no tienes que estar siempre conmigo. Después de todo, yo no soy alguien clave para ti…

-¡Te equivocas! –El sonido de la reanudada música salvo a Zelda de atraer toda la atención del público con su grito-. Tú eres… eres muy importante para mí. Que no te des cuenta de eso es imperdonable. Sin ti no sé que haría… Eres la única persona que se ha mantenido a mi lado, pasara lo que pasara, durante estos diez últimos años. Nunca me has abandonado, a pesar de que yo lo hice… Tú eres… -la joven se dio cuenta de que empezaba a sollozar, pero no le importó, ni a ella, ni al rubio que la escuchaba con los sentidos muy atentos- mi mejor amigo.

Cuando escuchó eso, a Link se le cayó el alma a los pies. Le había quedado claro, él solo era su amigo, y nada más. Estaba a punto de darse por vencido, de estallar, pero se contuvo al ver que la chica no había terminado de hablar.

-Eres mi mejor amigo… ¡pero eso no quita que yo en realidad te…!

Una fuerte y estruendosa combinación de sonidos invadieron toda la estancia, haciendo retumbar hasta a los pájaros posados en el balcón. Y es que así era el final de la pieza actual, una conclusión muy sonora y sorprendente.

Demasiado potente, pues había ensordecido a más de la mitad del público…

-Señoras y señores, disculpen la repentina explosión –dijo el jefe, de nuevo en el escenario- pero con el siguiente baile, el baile de "cambio", daremos lugar al final de esta maravillosa noche de celebración. Esperamos que les haya gustado, muchas gracias por asistir. Que todas las parejas se preparen, recuerden que cada cinco minutos cambiaran de compañero/a de baile.

-Esto… ¡mejor vamos a darnos prisa y acabar este baile para poder irnos…!

Zelda tiró con impaciencia de Link, arrastrándolo prácticamente hasta el centro de la pista.

-Si que pareces emocionada… ¿tanta ilusión te hace bailar con… otras personas? –esto último lo susurro, pero fue bastante audible.

"¡No! No lo entiendes, Link… Yo… ¿Qué le iba a decir antes? ¿Me habré vuelto loca? O será que de verdad me he… enamorado de Link…" Pensó la joven, angustiada.

Volvió a mirar a su compañero, pero todo lo que notó fueron las vibraciones intensas de su propio corazón. Si había todavía alguna duda, se estaría disipando. Empezaba a ver las cosas con más claridad. Al mundo… y a si misma.

-Que va, solo quiero irme de aquí cuanto antes. Luego tenemos que hablar de… una cosa.

-Entiendo –Link le sonrió, mientras la música comenzaba a sonar, y la pareja disfrutaba de sus últimos momentos de baile bajo las estrellas. Por alguna razón, ambos se sentían más unidos que nunca. Algo extraño emanaba de sus ojos que encantaba al otro.

La conexión se rompió en cuanto tocó cambiar de pareja, y así durante todo el baile.

A Link le tocó bailar con miles de señoras de entre treinta y sesenta años, aunque más viejas que jóvenes. Pero ni la mujer más bella del mundo podría sustituir a quien Link quería volver a tener en sus brazos. Tales eran sus deseos que casi no le quitaba la vista de encima a Zelda.

La joven, por su parte, accedió sin problemas a bailar con muchos hombres mayores, elegantes y con estilo, notándose su clase alta. A veces hablaba brevemente con ellos, en especial porque estos le preguntaban a que familia pertenecía. Zelda se rió por dar la impresión de ser alguien de elevado estatus. Aunque ya acostumbraba a que Link la tratara de princesa, nunca imaginó que la gente la vería así.

En el momento en el que su pareja fue Soran, Zelda relajó toda la tensión acumulada hasta entonces, hablando bastante con él, y hasta pidiéndole su móvil por si a él le apetecía quedar algún día con ella y con Link, a lo que accedió encantado.

Pero antes de cambiar de pareja, Soran advirtió a Zelda con un "Estate alerta, ten cuidado", y la chica entendió por que, a la vez que Link. Su turno de bailar con Alex, el último de la lista, había llegado.

-Por fin eres mía, princesa. Has tardado, pero como ves, he sabido ser paciente –dijo al poner su mano en la cintura de la joven, acercando mucho su cuerpo.

-Disfruta de estos cinco minutos, porque después te mandaré a paseo para no verte nunca más, cerdo –respondió desafiante.

-Los disfrutaré, querida, y tú también.

-Tú todavía sueñas con que te perdone, ¿no?

-Pues claro, ya te dije que fue todo un malentendido. Escúchame Zel, yo…

-Malentendido… -la sangre de Zelda comenzaba a hervir- malentendido… -su temperatura iba aumentado, al igual que su tono de voz. Estaba a punto de estallar, pero logró controlarse por no crear otra escenita en público-. Acaso esperas que me crea que fue un malentendido el llegar a tu casa y encontrarte en pleno acto sexual… ¡¿con esas dos chicas?! ¡Pero tú de que vas…!

Link, que estaba como a cuatro metros suyos, lo había escuchado todo. Ahora sabía la razón por la cual la joven odiaba tanto a ese idiota. Y ahora, más que nunca, sentía ganas de triturarlo con sus propias manos.

-¡Tú no lo entiendes… ellas me…!

-No me lo creo… nunca más creeré algo de tu boca. No después de ver eso, más luego la otra rubia con la que te diste el lote poco después en el parque, y más tarde esa jovencita a la que tocaste "indebidamente" en público… -solo fueron casualidades que Zelda estuviera allí en esos momentos, pero ahora le proporcionaban ventaja-. Eres un completo idiota que disfruta usando a las personas y luego abandonándolas. Y claro, cuando no puedes conseguir lo que quieres, te encaprichas con ello. Por eso no dejas de perseguirme.

-Bien, ahora escúchame tú –bajó el tono de voz, a la vez que perdía el ritmo y apretaba la mano de Zelda con fuerza, sin intención de dejarla escapar-. He sido paciente, y esperé durante meses, pero tú jamás te entregaste a mí, nunca. Creo que era obvio que acabaría haciendo eso, si no me satisfacías. Pero… -acercó todavía más su rostro al de la joven, que empezaba a asustarse, sin tener escapatoria. ¿Cuándo acabaría el baile?- En esos meses he perdido mucho tiempo. Así que ahora debes pagarme el tiempo perdido. Y lo harás… ¡con tu cuerp…!

Los músicos dejaron de tocar. El baile acabó. Y esa fue la señal.

Más veloz que un guepardo, Link salió disparado hacia el pelirrojo, y no solo cortó su contacto con el de Zelda, sino que con una llave le hizo besar el suelo, a tal rapidez que su rival no le dio tiempo ni a defenderse, mucho menos a apartarse.

Esta vez sí que todos los presentes se quedaron sorprendidos, mirando la escena provocada de nuevo por los mismos personajes.

Link jadeaba de furia.

Zelda jadeaba de terror y sorpresa.

Alex se quejaba de dolor, casi sin poder moverse.

Y por último, entre la multitud, Soran sonrío. Aquella noche había sido muy entretenida, la mejor desde que trabajaba allí.

En cuanto vio que Link se llevaba a Zelda del lugar, y ambos desaparecieron por la puerta, suspiró. Alex había perdido, de manera indudable, y sin tener nunca posibilidad de ganar.

El acto final concluyó.

* * *

Caminaban a paso lento, más relajados, por el parque en donde habían quedado antes. Era como volver al principio de todo. Como si nada hubiera pasado, y todo quedara en un sueño lejano. Ahora estaban juntos de nuevo, pero a la vez, sintiendo que una brecha de incomodidad se abría entre ellos.

Link se negó a soltar la mano de Zelda en todo el camino, y ella no opuso resistencia. Solo se dejó llevar por él.

Era muy tarde, nadie rondaba ya por la arboleda, solo ellos, y la luna que los observaba, deseosa de ver su próximo movimiento.

-Desafío superado –dijo Zelda.

-…

-Oye, Link… sabes que no es culpa tuya. Y has hecho muy bien, me has vuelto a salvar. Eso demuestra que soy una inútil, supongo…

El joven, resignado, no dijo nada, solo apretó un poco más la suave mano de su amiga. Ya no podía esperar. Necesitaba aclarar las cosas. Necesitaba respuestas. Al igual que ella. Ambos querían hablar, ninguno se atrevía. Sabían lo que pasaría.

Comentar una sola de sus dudas bastaría para sumirles a los dos en una espiral sin fin, o básicamente, que una vez empezado a hablar del tema, no pararían hasta acabar. Podrían destruir todo lo logrado hasta ahora o mejorarlo. O simplemente dejarlo como estaba, con un ligero cambio.

Pero si algo no tenía Zelda, era paciencia. Ella fue quien empezó:

-¿Sabes? No sé como agradecerte todo lo que haces por mí. Y pensar que nos metimos en este lío por mi culpa…

-Bueno, me gusta estar contigo porque siempre tienes problemas a tu alrededor. Así la vida es más interesante…

-¡Oye! Para empezar, tú eres el que más problemas atrae. Pareces como un imán.

-No, yo soy como Harry Potter. No busco los problemas, los problemas me encuentran a mí. Y tú tampoco te salvas, Zel.

-Somos… raros.

-Sí, supongo que es una buena forma de definirnos.

Siguieron el camino, hasta llegar a una pequeña charca. El sonido que hacían los bichos nocturnos les relajaba. De vez en cuando, unas luciérnagas iluminaban el paisaje.

-Zelda, hasta ahora no te lo he preguntado, pero… ¿Por qué él?

-¿A que te refieres? –preguntó confusa.

-Que por que le elegiste a él, a Alex. No lo entiendo. ¿En un principio no sabías que era así, o…? –paró al ver la cara de su amiga, que empezaba a demostrar dolor. No era la pregunta más adecuada que pudiera hacer en ese momento.

-Pues… lo cierto es que no me acuerdo. Y prefiero no acordarme. Pero quizás lo hice para olvidar. Si fuera ese el caso, creo que entiendo perfectamente el castigo que me ha impuesto el destino. Con el corazón de las personas no se puede jugar, aunque dudo que ese tenga algo de persona…

-¿Olvidar? ¿Es que tuviste antes algún novio y te dejó?

-Que va. Es solo que… no lo tengo muy claro, pero quizás en ese entonces, aunque no lo supiera, me gustaba alguien, pero sentía que no debía quererle. Pero no me hagas mucho caso, ya te digo que ni yo estoy segura.

-Entiendo… -Link almacenó todas y cada una de sus palabras en su memoria, intentando encontrarle significado.

-Me toca preguntar: ¿Cómo narices le hiciste esa llave a Alex? Me quedé muy sorprendida, ni incluso yo lo habría hecho a tal velocidad.

-Ah, pues eso… -a decir verdad, ni él sabía como…- no sé, simplemente sentí que… debía cortar el contacto entre vosotros, porque…

Las palabras le salían poco a poco, con grandes dosis de nervios. Zelda le colocó una mano en su mejilla, sonriéndole amablemente.

-Link, dilo claro, relajado, que si no, no te entiendo.

El muchacho se perdió en su mirada, pensando en que ya todo le daba igual. Tenía que ser sincero, por mucho que su timidez se lo impidiera.

-Desde un principio, odié que os tocará bailar. Que tuvierais que estar juntos. Por eso pensé en regresar a tu lado rápidamente en cuanto acabara el baile. Pero… al ver que el baboso se te había pegado tanto, ni pensé, solo actué. Fue como una venganza. Por todo el dolor que te causó… y el que te quería causar ahora. Y respecto a la velocidad, no lo sé, salió de repente.

-Es decir –Zelda retiró la mano, pero mantuvo su sonrisa, junto a una mirada delatora- que estabas celoso.

¡Zas en toda la boca!

-¡¿Cómo puedes pensar que estuve…?!

Su corazón le dijo que parara, que reflexionara. En toda la noche, solo pensó en mantener a su amiga alejada del pelirrojo. O lo que es lo mismo, que no se alejara de él. Por miedo. Miedo a perderla de nuevo. ¿Eso se consideraban celos?

-…Es posible que lo estuviera. Pero poco…

-¡Que mono! Así que estabas celoso… Nunca me imaginé esto de ti. Y pensar que tú solías ser tímido y reservado con los demás, gracioso y alegre conmigo… desde luego, que sorpresas de la vida –dijo la joven, intentando molestarle.

Link apretó los puños. Decidió que, si quería decirle a Zelda como se sentía, antes tendría que ser honesto con ella. Incluso si su sinceridad pudiera ocasionar daños, era algo que tenía que hacer.

-¡Cállate! –Le gritó- ¡La única culpa de eso la tienes tú! Si no te hubieras ido, si no te hubieras alejado de mí durante ese tiempo, yo no tendría miedo a perderte de nuevo.

Ya está. Lo que tanto ansiaba echarle en cara, y a la vez deseaba no hacerlo para no herirla, estaba dicho. No había vuelta atrás. En la vida real, no.

La sangre se le subía a la cabeza, bajaba, volvía a subir, y el joven respiraba entrecortadamente, debatiéndose entre seguir hablando o dejarlo, darlo todo por perdido, encerrar de nuevo sus sentimientos, y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado.

Pero no, no pensaba rendirse. El haber llegado a esta situación le resultaba extraño, mas no iba a tirar la toalla así como así.

Levantó la cabeza, mirando a Zelda, esperando una respuesta. Respuesta que nunca llegó. O por lo menos, no con palabras. Porque cuando Link recobró un poco la compostura, se dio cuenta de que una Zelda temblorosa estaba abrazada a él, hundiendo la cabeza en su pecho. Todo pasaba demasiado rápido, como si el mundo se estuviera acelerando. Y la sorpresa del joven era un claro ejemplo.

-Solo un poco… -dijo Zelda, en voz baja- déjame estar así, solo un poco. Porque si no, siento que me desmoronaré… y necesito a alguien que me sostenga… que esté a mi lado…

Iba bajando el tono de voz, poco a poco. La confusión no cesaba en Link. Quizás se hubiera pasado de explícito, pero…

-Eso era… algo que quería decirte desde hace tiempo. Cuando me dejaste… me sentí perdido. La única luz que había en mi oscuro camino había desaparecido, y mirara a donde mirara, no veía nada. Sensaciones extrañas se apoderaban de mí cada día: soledad, desesperación, tristeza, amargura… Solía echar rápidos vistazos al móvil, buscando una sola llamada perdida tuya, o un mensaje. Pero lo único que encontraba al mirar era una foto que nos hicimos a los trece años de ambos estando en la cima de la montaña, viendo los fuegos artificiales del festival. Y eso solo me causaba más dolor. Recordar el pasado… hacía que doliera el presente… y me asustara el futuro.

La joven escuchaba en silencio. A cada palabra, se sentía más miserable. Y a la vez dejaba que Link se desahogara, cosa que necesitaba.

-Seguramente suene exagerado. Yo… no sé que me pasa. Me gustaría saber por que me siento tan solo sin ti, por que no soy feliz si no veo tu sonrisa, por que me dan ganas de matar a todo el que te hace daño… y por que ansío tanto estar a tu lado.

Él también fue bajando el tono de voz según hablaba. En realidad, si conocía la respuesta a todas esas dudas. Una respuesta común, pero que le daba miedo admitir. O simplemente no tenía valor para decirla. Lo único que salía ahora de su boca eran sus sentimientos, transformados en palabras, pero incapaces de expresar lo que quería.

En cuanto dejó de hablar, volvió el silencio. Link acabó abrazando a la joven, con miedo y duda, mientras ella, en sus brazos, asimilaba cada palabra que él había dicho.

Entonces lo sintió. Una especie de "llave" que llegaba hasta el fondo de su corazón, en donde había escondida una cerradura, junto a un montón de cadenas, intentando guardar algo. La llave emitió un haz de luz, y de repente, tanto la cerradura como las cadenas se fracturaron, hasta el punto de desaparecer. Ahora, una nueva sensación la embriagaba. Algo que nunca antes había experimentado, pero que sabía reconocer, aunque no creyó que algo así de verdad pudiera existir.

Quien le iba a decir que unas palabras pudieran ser la llave para resolver sus enigmas interiores. Quien le iba a decir que… la calidez de Link pudiera reconfortarla hasta tal punto…

Empezaba a ver las cosas más claras. Mucho más. Demasiado. Y lo aceptó sin dudar, pues era lo que ella más deseaba.

"Estoy enamorada" pensó "Estoy enamorada de alguien que siempre ha estado a mi lado y a quien he hecho mucho daño. Alguien que sufriría por verme sonreír…"

Alzó la cabeza, encontrándose frente a frente con la mirada azulada de Link. Ahora ella haría lo mismo que él: aliviar su dolor.

-Zelda… me duele. El pensar que volverías a dejarme… me duele mucho… -de nuevo, el chico volvía a hablar con sinceridad.

-Nadie ha dicho que te vaya a dejar… nunca lo volveré a hacer. Pero eso es algo que no te puedo demostrar con palabras, solo lo hará el tiempo. Sin embargo, Link… hay algo más que te está oprimiendo, ¿verdad?

Link sintió con pesar. Lo peor de todo era que, estando en esa situación, y con la mirada de Zelda irradiando ternura, sería incapaz de contenerlo por más tiempo. Bastaría con que ella le hiciera una pregunta más, o un mínimo gesto, para que perdiera completamente el control de sus acciones y se dejara llevar por el corazón.

La joven colocó su mano en la mejilla de Link. Quería calmarle.

-Si hay algo que quieras decir o hacer en este momento, adelante. Aceptaré lo que sea de ti con tal de poder ayudarte –Zelda se puso de puntillas, quedando a la misma altura, con las frentes rozándose.

Entonces, inesperadamente, Zelda se acercó al oído de Link, y le susurro. Fueron tan solo dos palabras. Dos palabras que estremecieron al muchacho, de arriba abajo. La joven le sonrió con sinceridad, demostrando que no era ninguna broma. En realidad, siempre lo supo. Pero hasta ahora, nunca quiso admitirlo.

E igual con él. El miedo de destruir su relación le impedía avanzar. Y ahora que sabía que su luz siempre estaría a su lado, no sentía que hubiera más obstáculos en el camino. Podía continuar, junto a ella.

Sin querer, pero sin resistencia, Link dejó escapar una lágrima. De emoción, de felicidad. De alegría al saber que no perdería lo más importante para él. En respuesta a la confesión de su amiga, solo dijo:

-Yo también…

Y no hubo más que decir. Dejaron que sus cuerpos hablaran por ellos. Acercaron sus labios poco a poco, sin prisa, con nervios, sin duda, con ganas, y los unieron. Un beso que transmitía amor y cariño, que pretendía dar a conocer de manera más sutil sus sentimientos. Una caricia especial que ambos deseaban desde hace tiempo.

No profundizaron, pero si mantuvieron el contacto en todo momento, incluso cuando se separaron para respirar. Abrazados, sonrieron en la oscuridad, sin intención de dar por finalizado el momento. Retomaron el beso, y de nuevo sintieron como sus corazones se aceleraban. Ahora nada les haría parar.

Nada haría que volvieran a estar separados.

Después de un largo rato, decidieron que era hora de irse. Si seguían allí más tiempo, tarde o temprano amanecería. Se cogieron de la mano, incapaces de deshacerse de ese rubor intenso de sus mejillas, y se encaminaron hacia ese mundo que curiosamente les parecía tan diferente.

Pero en realidad, nada había cambiado allí fuera. Solo en su interior, en ellos mismos. Una conexión que se había creado a partir de un fuerte sentimiento.

Un vínculo entre corazones, puro e irrompible, que deseaba ser puesto a prueba para demostrar su firmeza.

* * *

**Si has leído todo el fic de golpe y has llegado hasta aquí, solo puedo decirte... enhorabuena! felicidades! cogratulations! xDD**

**Espero que la lectura no fuera muy pesada, lo alargué bastante, pero espero que aún así os haya gustado. En realidad, la idea principal del fic era que "Link y Zelda van a cenar a un restaurante y el camarero es el ex de Zelda" **

**La ironia es que, si os dais cuenta... al final no cenan xDDD No se llevan ni un pedacito de comida a la boca, he ahi la gracia xD **

**Me he divertido mucho escribiendo este fic, aunque entre examenes, deberes y demas tarde como un mes y medio en escribirlo, pero creo que ha merecido la pena. Voy a tener que pedir mas desafios de estos, jajajaja.**

**Como siempre, se agradecen los comentarios, los favs, las sugerencias, las amenazas de muerte, etc... xD**

**Ah, y pido a todos que si veis alguna falta de ortografia, me la comuniqueis, porque gran parte del fic la escribi estando medio dormido y a oscuras xP**

**Saludos, y ante todo, muchisimas gracias por leer^^**


End file.
